thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reed Richards
Doctor Reed Richards (aka "Mr. Fantastic") is the leader of the Fantastic Four. Richards possesses a mastery of mechanical, aerospace and electrical engineering, chemistry, all levels of physics, and biology. He is the inventor of a quantum teleporter which granting the Fantastic Four their powers. Richards gained the ability to stretch his body into any shape he desires. History Reed was a scientific genius, with multiple doctorate degrees, from Harvard, Princeton, Yale, and numerous other universities. While at Harvard, Reed was the student of Professor Charles Xavier, and becoming a friend of Ben Grimm. He later studied at the Baxter Building where he became acquainted with his colleague Victor van Damme. Reed later designed a quantum teleporter. Unknown to Reed, van Damme had plugged in the wrong codes to the teleporter. On the day the teleporter was tested, Reed along with Ben Grimm, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm and van Damme were mutated from the machine and their bodies were changed dramatically. Reed's body was elastic and he could reshape any portion of his body at will. Following the incident, Reed led Ben Grimm, Susan and Johnny Storm as a team that became known as the Fantastic Four. Under his guidance, the team went on to become Earth's most celebrated band of heroes. However, there are drawbacks to his association with the team. Chief among them is the team's violent encounters with Victor van Damme, now known as Doctor Doom. Reed is also greatly indebted to Ben in trying to reverse his rock-like appearance. Reed and his team first encountered Superman while on the International Space Station in preparation to study a passing meteor shower. Superman helped the Four in repairing the damages to station caused by micro-meteor shower. In return for his help, Reed and the Four aided the Man of Steel and the X-Men in rescuing Nightcrawler and Forge from the Middleverse. Thereafter, Reed and his team learned of Superman's origins and agreed in keeping his Kryptonian origins a secret. Powers and abilities Reed Richards gained the power of elasticity from being exposed to a malfunctioned quantum teleporter. He has the ability to convert his entire body into a highly malleable state at will, allowing him to stretch, deform, and reform himself into virtually any shape. Reed Richards has been observed as being able to utilize his stretching form in a variety of offensive and defensive manners, such as compressing himself into a ball and ricocheting into enemies. Reed's strength comes more from the powers of his mind than the powers of his body, widely recognised as a brilliant scientist and one of the few people Superman has trusted with greater insight into alien technology in general and Kryptonian technology in particular, Reed in return accepting Superman's trust and agreeing to never go beyond their defined limits. Background information In Marvel Comics, Mister Fantastic is the inventor of the spacecraft which was bombarded by cosmic radiation on its maiden voyage, granting the Fantastic Four their powers. The Last Son version of Mister Fantastic is partly based on his Ultimate Marvel incarnation and from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Category:Characters Category:Fantastic Four Category:Heroes